


Ours

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: “Rose, I don’t think I can do this,”“Of course you can,” Rose said rolling her eyes. “You’ve watched me do it hundreds of times. Honestly, Scorpius, it isn’t difficult.”“I don’t see why this needs to be done the muggle way. There’s hardly anyone here!”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this is straight-up fluff. Nothing else. Be prepared, you might actually throw up.

* * *

“Rose, I don’t think I can do this,”

“Of course you can,” Rose said rolling her eyes. “You’ve watched me do it hundreds of times. Honestly, Scorpius, it isn’t difficult.”

“I don’t see why this needs to be done the muggle way. There’s hardly anyone here!” Scorpius said as he continued gazing at the muggle monstrosity in front of him.

“For the last time Scorpius, magic isn’t always the answer! You’re an intelligent man, I’m sure you can figure this out,” Rose said, hardly looking up from the latest issue of Witch Weekly.

“Why can't you help me? Come one, Rose,” Scorpius whined toying discreetly with his wand.

“I told you we’d have to take the car because my mum’s parents’ house is surrounded by muggles. You were the one who begged me to let you drive and it’s practically a rule that the person driving has to fill the car at the filling station!” the redhead continued, still not looking up from her article.

Scorpius sighed loudly and reached across Rose’s lap for her wallet and slipped out a small piece of plastic. She looked up at him and gave him an encouraging smile seeing as for once he’d selected the right card.

Wordlessly he approached the fuel dispenser. He checked behind him to see Rose eyeing him curiously. He shot her a smile and watched as she directed her gaze back down to her reading. Doing his best to be discreet, he unhooked the nozzle from its holder, approached the car, slid his wand from its holster, and muttered a simple refilling charm under his breath. He waited a few moments and then without a second glance he tucked the nozzle back in its place and re-entered the driving seat.

Rose looked up at him smiling widely. “See, I told you that you could figure it out!”

Scorpius rolled his eyes and smirked. “Of course I could. You said it yourself, I’m quite intelligent, not to mention incredibly handsome.”

Rose scoffed but nonetheless reached across her armrest to quickly press a kiss to his cheek. “I never once called you handsome. Just get us to Hampstead.”

Scorpius said nothing but grabbed her hand and pressed the back of it to his lips. Intertwining their fingers he kept his eyes on the road and the only sounds that filled the car were those of the light music from the radio and Rose’s fingers occasionally flipping the page. Though he might not have an extraordinary knowledge of muggle life, he did know one thing. Rose was everything, and there was no way he could imagine his life without her riding shotgun.


End file.
